The Tourbus Chronicles
by Lily Avalon
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... when I decided to write these cute one-shots following the misadventures of Bad Luck in their very own, hypothetical tour bus. READ IT, PLEASE!
1. Lovey Dovey!

The Tourbus Chronicles

Yeah... these ideas have been on my mind for a while, and I finally decided to type them down. It's a series of short ficlets, ranging from romance, to romantic comedy, to outright fun. And they all involve my version of the hypothetical Bad Luck tour bus. Yay!

Warnings: Implied shounen-ai  
Notes: None  
Disclaimers: Gravitation and Bad Luck (the band) are not mine. So far as I know, the bus _is_. Leave me my bus, and go in peace!

* * *

Ch. 1 - Lovey Dovey?!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"How close are we?"

"Not very."

"Will it take long to get there?"

A sigh. "Yes. Now stop bothering me."

"But-!"

"No buts! Go work on your song!"

"It's done already!"

Soft muttering. "Then find something else to do."

With his own sigh, the young musician plopped into the passenger seat right next to the driver, and stared blankly out the window.

"Must you do that here?"

'I don't wanna' go back _there_."

A sideways glance. "Why not?"

A dark stare. "_They're_ back there."

"They?"

The stare became a glare. "Being all lovey-dovey."

He jerked the steering wheel, just a bit, startled.

"_Lovey-dovey_?" he asked incredulously. "_Him_?!"

The boy nodded glumly. "Evidently, Shindou's got more ability to be _cute_ than I had previously given him credit for."

K hesitated. "... You know what happens when Shindou starts being 'cute' around him."

Suguru nodded again. "Hiro will be bringing Sakano up any moment, I expect."

The manager shook his head in exasperation as he checked oncoming traffic.

Suguru continued."Well, I have to give him credit for his tenacity. Who knows how long he cried before Yuki-san agreed to come with us?"

K quirked an eyebrow. "Or maybe he's finally good enough in bed that Yuki doesn't want to go without for the next month?" He grinned lasciviously.

"K!"

At that moment, Sakano's shriek sounded from the depths of the tourbus.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's kinda' dumb. Hate me. But review, please!


	2. Ice? Or Tickles?

Hey there, everyone! Thanks for choosing to read the next installment of "The Tourbus Chronicles"! This one's not so much specifically comedic as the last one, but hopefully it's still at least a little funny, and a little interesting.

But hey, if you don't like it, that's okay. I'm not as fond as this one, either, but my muse threatened me with no chocolate for a year if I didn't write it. So, here ya' go.

Warnings: Shounen ai. Language?

Notes: Intentional OOC-ness. It's called artistic license and a desire to see a cuter side to Yuki Eiri and a... firmer (?) side to Shu. Also, takes place outside official timeline.

Disclaimer: Gravitation and its characters are not mine. The idea for the bus is mine, but, I don't really mind if anyone wants to work on similar ideas. The more the merrier!

* * *

Ch. 2 - Ice? Or Tickles?

* * *

"Goodnight everybody! Thank you!" the hot band Bad Luck rushed off stage as a wave of raucous yells and cheering accompanied their final applause for the evening.

In the wings, Yuki had stood staring at the concert in progress, watching as his lover pranced about in those skimpy clothes, singing his little pink heart out. Now, he braced himself for impact as the genki pop star hurtled toward him.

He was a mere one-and-a-half seconds away from impact, in the middle of a cry of "YUKI!", when the heel of his right-side metallic-blue thigh-high combat boot decided it didn't want to stick to the floor, resulting in a spectacular "fwoosh!" as Shuichi stumbled to the ground.

Yuki, caught rather off-guard, raised an eyebrow at the display before him. It took only a moment before it occurred to him that he should check on the boy. He kneeled, and looked into those wide blue eyes that gazed up at him.

"You okay, brat?" he asked, trying not to sound too soft-hearted.

The little rock-star blinked those huge eyes. "Yuuukiiii," he crooned. He blinked shiny eyes again and pouted, pointing down at his foot. "I broke my ankle!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No,"

Another pout. "I sprained it, then, and they say those are even worse than breaks!"

The novelist rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back to the bus."

Blue eyes widened. "You can't leave me here all alone!"

"You're not alone. Hiroshi's right over-"

"Yuki!"

Another sigh. "What?" he asked wearily.

"I want to go with you!"

"Fine. Come on then, damn brat!"

"Yuki!"

"What?" he asked, losing his temper.

"I can't walk!"

"So?"

A grin. "Carry me!"

Yuki's jaw dropped, just a little. "_What_!"

Shuichi bounced a little, as much as he could while so... incapacitated, and was grinning like an idiot all the while. "Carry me, Yuuuki!"

Yuki growled. "No."

Shuichi giggled. "Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What's going on?" K, the manager of Bad Luck, walked up and broke into the argument.

"Nothing," Yuki muttered.

Shuichi glared at his lover before he answered with _his_ side of the story. "I broke my ankle and Yuki won't carry me!"

K looked alarmed at the news. "Which ankle?"

"My right one," Shuichi answered.

K knelt and used his large hands to examine his singer's ankle, right through the boot, which was impressive, because those boots were made of synthetic leather, which isn't exactly thin.

"It's not broken," he declared in an authoritive voice, for once using simple Japanese without throwing in strange and often poorly-used English words. "If it hurts, you probably just twisted it. It needs ice and rest. Take him back to the tour bus, and take care of him." This last statement was directed at the irate writer.

The irate writer who growled again. "Why should I take him back? Why can't you do it?"

"I have other duties with the band that I must attend to." K smirked.

Yuki glared.

K flashed his gun.

Yuki capitulated. "Fine, whatever," he muttered.

"Yay!" Shuichi was overjoyed.

"Damn it, brat, you're heavy!" Yuki, after carrying his lover the extraordinary distance of one hundred meters from the stage, out the back door of the auditorium, and to the bus, was now panting heavily from the exertion.

"I am not!" the singer responded vehemently. "You're just out of shape!" He emphasized his point with a poke to his lover's shoulder, which didn't really emphasize anything other than that he was making a point. He followed up with a smirk-ish grin and crossed his arms over his chest, confident that Yuki couldn't riposte because one arm was holding the singer's legs while the other was supporting his back.

Yes, Yuki was carrying Shuichi in that ever-romantic "bride style". And Shuichi was soaking it up.

Until, upon boarding the bus (admittedly a somewhat difficult feat), the novelist dropped his pink-haired burden on the cushy couch.

"Baka," he muttered.

The vocalist pouted for a moment, before he thrust his right foot into the air. "Ice!" he demanded.

The writer grumbled the whole way to the built-in refrigerator unit and as he got a few ice cubes into a bag, then found a towel to wrap the whole bundle in. He returned to the couch and thrust it at his lover. "Here."

Shuichi pouted again. "Yuki! You have to take my boot off! I can't do it by myself!"

Yuki rolled his eyes before he dropped the ice onto Shuichi's exposed belly, causing a small frantic scramble to remove the cold object from sensitive skin. Ignoring the indignant cry, the tall blond man examined the boots his lover was wearing. Metallic-blue thigh-high lace-up boots.

Thigh-high. Lace-up. Laces all the way up to the thigh. That lovely, shapely thigh... That lovely, shapely, very _ticklish_ thigh...

Yuki smirked. He placed his hand at the top of the laces, and oh-so-slowly trailed his fingers up and across Shu's inner thigh, stopping mere centimeters from the edge of the black hotpants his lover wore. He looked up with an evil-devilish expression on his face.

Shuichi had tensed up the moment Yuki's teasing fingers touched his skin. He shivered as said fingers trailed up and up and... up! God! That _tickled!_

"Yuuuki! Stop that!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

Shuichi glared. "Don't. Tickle. Me."

Yuki looked back down at the thigh in question. "Like this?" he asked, as he ducked his fingers down to the back o the singer's leg and wiggled them into the soft flesh found there.

"YEEK!" Shu screeched, jerking his leg away as best he could. The tickly fingers stopped.

"Yuki! You jerk!"

The writer looked back up and... pouted. Yes, he really pouted. "I am not," he murmured softly.

The new glare that the singer had created softened. "But you tickled me. You KNOW I'm ticklish." He threw his own pout into the mix.

Yuki's pout mutated back into a smirk. He leaned closer and whispered into Shu's ear. "Yes, I know. That's _why_ I tickled you. To see you squirm." He instigated another bout of tickling on the singer's thigh.

"YUKI!" Shuichi hollered. He jerked his leg out to the side, seeking refuge from the waves of tickliness washing over him. This inadvertently opened his legs to the writer, Yuki leaning neatly in between, putting them both in a compromising position. Not that either was really thinking that, focused as they were on the one-sided tickle war.

"Yuki! Don't! Stop it! Yuuukiiiii!" the poor young man protested despite being forced into laughter.

"Muahaha." Yuki attempted a low, evil-sounding chuckle. Really, it only made Shu laugh harder.

"Ahem." A quiet cough sounded from the doorway.

The lovers stopped their antics and looked over to the door to the bus. K was leaning in, on the bottom step, with an eyebrow raised and his gun, thankfully, holstered.

"I thought I told you to ice his ankle."

Yuki glanced around and quickly grabbed up the little ice bundle, holding it up. "I was."

K's eyebrow crept up a notch higher. "Riiight. It might work a little better if it was actually on the ankle."

Yuki could feel the heat of Shuichi's full-body-blush as the singer realized the scene the two of them made. He glared in their defense at K. The manager, miraculously, not only got the hint but took it, too, as he stepped backwards off the bus step and left the two of them alone.

"See!" Shu squeaked as the door "whooshed" closed. "You shouldn't tickle me!"

Yuki looked back at his lover, and took a moment to rake his eyes over the boy's lithe form. He smirked. "The risk of getting caught makes it that much more fun." He leaned down to kiss the singer.

Shuichi sighed when the kiss ended. He opened his eyes to see Yuki employing his own version of the puppy-dog eyes look. NO ONE, EVER, got to see that look, except him. It always made him more into a pile of mushy goo than Yuki could ordinarily manage.

"Oh, fine. I forgive you. Now off the boot and ice my ankle!" He demonstrated by once again raising his leg and pointing down the length of it.

Yuki was tempted to continue their game, but sensed that Shu wasn't really in the mood to get caught like that by anyone anytime soon, and so complied with the pop star's request.

He did take a few liberties undoing all those laces, though.


	3. Eavesdropping

Woo! Another chapter up, and so soon! This was therapeutic for me, so I hope you enjoy. And for those of you who can identify, I feel your pain.

Disclaimers: Once again, Gravitation's not mine.

Warnings: NONE! Except for maybe messing with ages. But that's not a big concern of mine.

* * *

Eavesdropping

* * *

At first, he wasn't sure what had awoken him. Some outside traffic, perhaps? He could feel the vibrations of the road against the tires, so he knew they were still traveling. K was most likely driving again, though he honestly wasn't sure if that man even had a valid license. 

He relaxed back into his bunk, intending to ignore whatever it had been that woke him, when he suddenly realized just what it was:

The soft whispering of the couple in one of the other bunks.

Hiro smiled, remembering his best friend's solution to the conflict between Yuki coming on tour with the bad and the limited space the tourbus had to offer – Shuichi and Yuki could share a bunk. They _are_ lovers, after all.

Guiltily indulging, Hiro began to eavesdrop on the whispered conversation taking place below and across the isle from him. Or, at least, he tried. He could only catch a few words here and there.

"... tomorrow..."

"... I... we..."

"... if... going..."

"...baka."

"Yu-!"

And then Hiro could hear the soft noises of kissing, no doubt employed to keep the silence. He blushed, as he listened to those sounds – this was undoubtedly supposed to be a private moment. Sure, the two were unaware that he was awake and capable of hearing them, but Hiro still felt as though he were intruding.

The kissing sounds ended with a soft sigh, and the whispering continued, though quieter than before. Hiro tried to listen again, but it wasn't long before he was swept away by his own thoughts.

He was happy for Shuichi, certainly. His relationship with the writer had finally stabilized, more or less, though Hiro still heard all about it when Yuki made Shuichi sleep on the couch. And actually, he was glad for that. Hiro had been afraid, at the beginning of things, that his friend would either end up with a shattered heart, or forget about him completely. But, of course, Shu wouldn't let that happen. Shuichi was too stubborn and selfish to let one thing go so that he could have another. He wanted both. It was all or... well, all.

Sure, the two friends didn't spend as much time hanging out together as they used to, but that was okay, because that time had turned into seriously and professionally making music together, which they both obviously loved.

So, Hiro was content. He was a bit jealous of Yuki, who so easily attracted Shuichi's affections, and of what the two had between them. He _had_ dated other people, notably Yuki's ex-fiancee Ayaka, but none of these relationships felt... _right_. Not like he and Shu did. Not like Shu and Yuki did.

But he hoped, someday, he'd find his other half, and they'd fit as perfectly as anything could. Hell, he was only twenty, and had plenty of opportunity to travel and meet people! And he wasn't really in any hurry. He just had to practice that patience he was so well-known for.

The repeating sounds of kissing broke into his thoughts, and he blushed again. But then he heard a soft whisper,

"Oyasumi, Yuki,"

and couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing himself once more. He was just about to drift into sleep when another whisper reached his ears,

"Oyasumi... Ai shiteru, Shu."

Hiro fell asleep thinking that everything was finally right in the world.

* * *

1. "Oyasumi" means "Goodnight." "Ai shiteru" means "I love you." Just to clear up any confusion. 


	4. Poker!

Warnings: Swearing, way mild shounen-ai.  
Notes: YAY for being short! Beware: poker-scene!  
Disclaimers: 'Gravitation,' its characters, songs, scenes, etc., are NOT mine, I make NO physical profit from it/them (merely my own emotional happiness from writing!), and all rights/copyrights belong to Maki Murakami and whoever all she's licensed to... or, well, you know what I mean. Point is, NOT mine, DON'T sue!

* * *

The Tourbus Chronicles  
Chapter Four

* * *

Suguru was staring at the cards he held in his hand.

Not good.

He looked across the table, watching Shuichi as the singer rearranged his own cards with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Damn.

His eyes slid over to watch Sakano. The man was sweating profusely. That was a good sign.

But, that could also be attributed to the producer's unwilling proximity to the band's manager, K.

Who also had a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face.

Double damn.

Yuki, sitting next to Shuichi. Unreadable.

And Hiro, sitting next to Suguru himself, could not be surreptitiously brought into view without making it obvious that the keyboardist was trying to 'read' his face.

Suguru looked back down at his cards.

_Really_ not good. Hmmm...

"I fold."

"Ehh? You can't fold! We haven't even drawn yet!" Shuichi spluttered.

Suguru gave him a blank stare. He was tempted to flip the older teen off.

"He can fold if he wants to," Hiro spoke up. "There's no rule against it."

Suguru suppressed his urge to grin at Hiro, but still allowed a small twitch in his lips to express his gratitude for the guitarist's nerve to switch Shuichi's focus onto himself.

Said singer pouted. "Are you sure about th-"

"Shuichi." This time it was Yuki who spoke. While Suguru would have liked to think that the typically stormy novelist was also sticking up for him, he knew well enough the older man was only forestalling a wailing-spree about to be unleashed by his lover.

"It doesn't matter if he folds now or later. Let him. Besides," his narrow eyes lifted from his cards to glare at the "pot" in the center of the table.

"...We're only playing for pocky sticks."


	5. The Outfit

Hello, there! I am not dead, not yet! But, I will be in about three weeks. Positively _swamped_ with homework.

Anyhoo, this is just a short ten-minute drabble designed as stress relief. Please review, whether or not you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT STRESS and a very nice betta fish.

Notes: none

Warning: Barely noticeable, barely-coarse language - in fact, it could be said to be used in context!Implied shounen-ai and violence. But if you blink, you'll miss it, so beware!

* * *

Ch. 5 - The Outfit

* * *

"I hate this."

"Suguru! Don't be so mean!"

"I am not mean. I am being honest. _Brutally_ honest, if you must. But still. I hate this."

"But... But... _why!_"

Fujisaki Suguru blew out his cheeks in irritation. He glared, hoping the expression was intense enough to burn holes right through that baka's face.

"_Must_ I explain?" He gestured at his wardrobe. "_This_ is simply unacceptable!"

"But it's cute!"

Suguru glared some more. "It is _not_. _Cute_. And besides, only girls use that word. Neither of us is a girl."

"Shuichi would wear it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Shuichi-san is half-girl. And I'm not Shuichi-san, either."

A pause, followed by a pout.

"Don't look at me like that, K-san. I'm serious! I am _not_ wearing that humiliating costume!"

K whipped out his gun and pressed it firmly against Suguru's forehead.

Suguru, however, was not deterred.

"Is it my imagination, K-san, or didn't Yuki-san confiscate all of your bullets before we left Tokyo? Something about how he was sick and tired of cleaning up Shuichi-san's blood from his hardwood floor?"

"I could have gotten more," K growled, thumbing the hammer.

Suguru raised an eyebrow. "When? You haven't been out of sight this whole tour! You've been too busy!"

K continued to growl for a moment, then removed the gun, stowing it in its holster, admitting his defeat.

The young pianist smiled, that creepy smile that he had learned from his cousin, Seguchi Tohma.

"Good. Now, you'll find me something else to wear for the show tonight, or you can have a concert missing one band-member."

K stood fuming for a moment, before nodding curtly and stalking off to the concert-hall's costume area.

The smile on Suguru's face widened, just a fraction, before he turned back to the offensive piece of polyester and polyurethane. He had an inexplicable urge to set fire to the ensemble, just to be certain he'd never have to see the horrid thing again.

At that moment, Shuichi walked by, catching a glimpse of the monstrosity hanging on the wall.

He stopped, doing a double take.

"Hey, K!" the vocalist shouted, suddenly excited. "Can I wear _this_ tonight instead! Please!" He ran off after the tall blonde.

For a moment, Suguru could think of nothing. His mind was swarmed with the possibility of this outfit from Hell surviving.

Quickly, he grabbed it up and went in search of the incinerator.

* * *

Note: "Baka" means "idiot" or "stupid." Just for anybody who didn't know.

* * *

Eh-heh... Yeah, sorry. This is the second chapter in a row from Suguru's point of view! Am I doing well?

But, really, I wanted to see K taken down a notch. It seems as though he _always_ gets his way. He can do the cute act - I've _seen_ him do a cute act. It's not fair! And besides, I wanted to bring out more of Seguchi's traits in the younger generation - thus "creepy-smile."

So, yeah, again. Please Review!


End file.
